


kogeichi hospital fuck session

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars, enstars
Genre: Gunplay, Hospital bed, Hot, Koga - Freeform, M/M, Sex, eichi - Freeform, eichi is dying, enstars - Freeform, koga fucks hum, thebhospital is hempty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: eichi is hurt in hospital and doc mcstuffins need to come save him but koga come instead ... hehe cum come get it?
Relationships: eichi x koga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	kogeichi hospital fuck session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrif/gifts).



> fuck you

eichi is sick. he need doctor. it was dark sad day at hospital and eichi was cry. he call doc mcdtuffims to come in hospital room for surgery but koga come instead. koga wave to eichi. then he swirl him and check him out. koga jump on top and start fucking eichi. eichi pull out gun and then shove it in koga. they do it. the end


End file.
